ヘタリア Hetalia Soul Mark Series
by thehetaliaotaku
Summary: Fate. It is something always of a higher power then what we can understand. Life and Death are also among those things. A secret war that has gone on since the beginning of time gets it's tide turned for the Hetalians as the personification of love helps them find their human soul mates. (MANY OC x Cannon relationships) (Cannon Divergence) (Germany x OC) (America x OC)
1. The Prologue

Prologue

Long before the world came to be there was a dark land that was home to a species called "The Eternals". The eternals are a group of personifications that live on forever, they have no beginning nor do they have an end. They are the ones that created everything that we know in the universe and any other known universe.

But you see, this story will be focusing on two specific families of eternals. The creator or our beautiful world that we know and love, the father of light, Elrien and the creator of the shadow world, mother of darkness, Morana.

Elrien is the personification of life and he used his magic to piece together this world, but as the ancient galaxy and the other eternals awed at this creation, they began to forget the dark world existed. They began to lose sight of death and how dangerous it could be.

Morana grew increasingly jealous and disturbed that her people no longer feared nor took her power seriously, with this she took out her anger and despair on the person who caused it, Elrien. To spite her opposite and bring back balance to the universe, Morana planned an attack on this new creation of Elrien's. To attack and destroy the beauty of Life's creation, death created four dark personifications hell bent on bringing their mother glory and "returning her rightful balance" to the universe.

These four personifications were called "Famine", a plight upon man where food would run short and those who need it would die of hunger and join the shadow world. "War", a plight in which violence is used to destroy and kill those who participated. "Plague", a plight that caused one to lay and die of destruction to bodily function and loss of the body. Then finally the worst of them all being "Hate". "Hate" was the plight that would drive humanity forward into War's embrace with violence, Famine's embrace with destroying the land or making food supply impossible to grow, and Plague's embrace by helping disease spread like wild fire.

Elrien was shocked and deeply upset by these actions taken against him and so he used some of his life-giving magic to create four of his own personifications that would fight for the light and preserve his world. These four were called "Plenty", a safe keep for humanity that would help recreate lost crops and help humanity discover new land to rebuild. "Peace", a safe keep that would try and bring the calmness and reason back to humanity, made to show humanity another way of living without violence. "Medicine", a safe keep created to help humanity find cures for the diseases always left behind by plague in hopes that they could stop the sicknesses of the world from spreading. Finally, his favorite daughter he created was a safe keep named "Love". "Love" became the strongest of all and was made to battle hate in every way.  
As centuries passed by, Life and death were in a constant war with each other. Balance could no longer handle this and thus they forced the two eternals to make a deal.  
Death would be allowed to have a race of humanity called "Mortal man", they consist of those like you and I and they are the ones who give this world life. In return, life would be granted a race a bit higher than humanity called "Mythos", a race of mystical creatures whom roamed the earth immortally.

There was one race that these two could not agree on. They were called "Hetalians" or some call them "Countrians". Due to the inability to agree, balance placed this race in the hands of her own sister, fate. The Hetalians are unlike any other race on earth, they were here way before you and I and most likely they will be here long after we are gone. This race is a race of human beings that personify each other countries that humanity has created to inhabit Elrien's land mass.

It is said that only few people in the world of "Mortal man" know that this higher race exists. This race exists after all, to protect and love humanity. Charles Darwin was the first scientist to ever discover anything scientific about them and their existence. Since then his theory has been explored by governments, but kept secret from the common man lest he cause a panic or calamity. The files to Darwin's research were hidden away so that no one would know the truth.

This doesn't stop us from telling stories about the Hetalians though. We have legends of Romulus, the great roman empire, who built his world in what seemed like a day. We have the sad tale of Italy and The Holy Roman Empire. We even have legends of the nation's own heroes like the Great Joan of Arc.  
Sadly, to this day, it is unknown whether or not the Hetalians exist. One day humanity may find out, but even if we don't we will always have the stories of the brave Countrians who protect us. These stories help keep them alive as we pass on their memory to the next generations. If you one day become luck enough to meet a Hetalian, you must remember the golden rule.

"You must never reveal their identity to anyone if you wish to always keep them safe"

As for the war between Elrien and Morana, it still continues to this day. Luckily humanity and the Hetalians who live on this earth have not known a higher threat then the war going on between the personifications of dark and light. The lesson to be learned to always be weary of the world of shadows. The dark personifications still stalk the earth so that their mother can regain her glory. Remember to love, have peace in your heart, give to those who are not gifted by plenty, and be kind to those who are ill because of plague. Then and only then can we protect our world from the shadow world.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Muddy Battlefield

Yorktown, Virginia

October 19th, 1781

The thunder growled from the gloomy clouds from above as the port town was under siege. Soldiers were everywhere, but from the looks of it, the redcoats were not going to have their way. "Up by dawn have your weapon drawn" that was the saying that Emma was now accustomed to.

Freedom was a principle that ran through her veins like a wildfire and it was something that her best friend and nation had taught her. Having that light of freedom snuffed out for good was something that she never wanted to experience again. She still remembers the redcoats dragging her disobeying father away to prison, she still remembers how her, and Alfred struggled to help keep her mother and little brother alive those years ago during the harsh winter months.

She had lost them both to sickness and now the 19-year-old was rushing through the streets helping her fellow soldiers keep the British away and hopefully send them packing back to their pig of a king, George. Those men would go back to Alfred's snobby older sibling Arthur like dogs that had their tails tucked between their legs. Emma would help Alfred gain his freedom and she would get her father back.  
When the brunette saw the familiar sight of his blond cowlick bobbing on his head she revealed her location. "Alfred! Hey wait up!" She called after him. Alfred's eyes grew wide as he heard her voice from behind him. It was Emma. His Emma. He paused dead in his tracks and turned around to see her running up to him.

"Em? Emma what are you doing here? Don't you know that it's dangerous for civilians to be he-" Alfred was explaining to her until he scanned his eyes over her and realized that she was wearing the deep blue, red, and white uniform like his own and was armed with a musket. Her hair was cut short now and was no longer in it's beautiful braid, her face had traces of soot and she looked like a small male. "Emma you didn't…please tell me you're not enlisted in this fight" Alfred begged her.

Emma stood there with a hand on her hip and a disapproving look on her features. "Why not? A woman can fight for their freedom as well Jones and besides you should know me better than that by now. I have nothing left to live for," Emma clipped and glared up at him.

Alfred put his hands gently on her shoulders, he always saw her like a fragile and beautiful ballerina that danced atop a music box like Arthur had shown him. It was never something that he considered in disrespect, but he was taught to always protect the beautiful things in life. "Emma you know that you do have things to live for, don't you? Even if you believe that you don't, I want you to be able to live for me and with me" Alfred said softly and then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You know that I want to live for you and be here with you until it is our time on this earth is over, but you also know that as a nation your life is just beginning. Alfred if I stand by and I don't do my part to help you then our mission here is pointless. I might not be able to achieve much, but I'm still fairly good with medical supplies…please Alfred, a nation shouldn't fight for their destiny alone," Emma explained hoping that he would give in and allow her to aid him.

Alfred stood there in silence for a moment. He knew that she made many valid points, but he was weighing his options. He knew that if he locked her inside one of the buildings, she would be safe, but at the same time he knew that she would extremely angry if not hold hatred for him afterwards. Alfred also knew that if he allowed her to go with him then he would get a good lecturing from Washington about why a female was being placed in danger on the battlefield and the worst risk of all could take place. Her death.

"Commander! Please hurry, Kirkland is here, and we are running out of time." One of the soldiers called to Alfred, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Alfred sighed and looked back to Emma. He knew that currently she was winning; she was going to have her way. "Alright Em, but two things before we head to battle with the rest of them. First, don't get caught or show yourself to any of the other men. The last thing we need right now is for you to get in trouble for being untruthful. Second, stay close to me unless I tell you to get away. Promise?" Alfred asked holding out his pinky finger like they had done when they were children.

Emma chuckled a little and then she hooked her pinky finger in his. "You are still such a child sometimes you know. I promise Alfred, I will do as you tell me to do and I won't get discovered," Emma promised smiling a knowing smile. She then gave Alfred a salute and then she fell into step next to him.

Three hours later…

The British were a stubborn bunch, but it didn't surprise Emma in the slightest. She knew that Alfred had gotten his stubborn attitude from someone after all.

The rain was beginning to grow heavier, the skies above the muddy battlefield grew darker as the clouds thundered above them. Emma had enough experience in life to know that the weather was not always a sign of good luck when it was like this. She felt this strange impending feeling of doom begin to settle into her stomach, but she didn't exactly know why.

Keeping to her promise to Alfred, she stayed close to General Washington who stood at the front of their troop of soldiers. The humans were ordered to stand back and allow the two countries to have words before another bloody battle ensued.

"Hey Britain all I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child, I'm no longer your little brother! From now on consider me independent!" Alfred shouted across the battlefield as he locked eyes with the British nation that he had known as his caretaker.

Everything happened so fast. She couldn't remember much of the blur that took place as she jumped out of line. She remembered that England held his musket out and was charging at Alfred with it.

"ENGLAND STOP!" She screamed as she ran in front of Alfred to shield his body with her own. The only thing she was remembering now was the new pain that sprung from her abdomen and the sight of scarlet colored liquid beginning to puddle around her. She looked down to the injury to see Arthur's musket sticking out of her stomach.

With the loss of blood and the excruciating pain causing her head to swim, Emma collapsed on the ground at Alfred's feet. Both nations stared at each other in shock for a moment and then Alfred kneeled down and gently lifted her into his arms.

"You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end? You were supposed to protect her!" Arthur snapped and then dropped down beside the American.

Alfred didn't dignify Arthur's scolding with a response and instead just looked down at her, worry and sadness was now drowning his eyes as he begged for tears not to fall and did everything not to throttle Arthur right on the spot. "E-Emma…C-can you hear me?" Alfred asked softly and gently brushed one of her stray bangs away from her face.

Emma slowly looked up at her nation and showed a weak smile. The light was already beginning to fade from her eyes as death was calling to her. "A-Alfred…I-I'm s-sorry…I-I broke m-my promise" Emma rasped out apologetically.

Alfred just shook his head and held her body closer to his own. "N-no it's ok Emma, I-I'm sorry that I didn't do better to protect you" Alfred said softly. The American could no longer stop the dam from breaking. A single tear lightly fell from his cheek and landed on hers.

Emma felt this and gently wiped another tear that she saw on his cheek away. "I-it's Ok America, I did it to protect the future… just promise me one thing if I die" Emma replied and then she gently leaned up and placed one last chaste kiss to his cheek.

"W-what is it E-Em?" Alfred asked trying to keep his voice steady as he heard some of his men prepare to fire on the British.

"P-promise me t-that you'll m-make the future of A-America bright and always r-remember that I-I…l-love y-you…" Emma choked out. As she coughed a bit of blood appeared on her lip. With her last words that hung in the air, she felt death finally taking her away from the rainy battlefield and away from Alfred. Her eyes slid closed and the warmth that once occupied her began to fade.  
"Em? E-Emma? EMMA! Please no! PLEASE!" Alfred pleaded, but sadly it was too late. Emma was gone. The rain slowly subsided into a slow drizzle and the American soldiers locked themselves together, ready to attack.

"Ready aim!" One of the American generals called out, muskets now all clicking with the sound of being loaded.

Alfred and Arthur stared at each other, both of them held regret and sadness in their eyes. A war costed the precious lives of so many humans and in the end the one human who mattered most to America was gone.

"There's no way I can shoot you…I-I can't" Arthur stated, even his own voice shaky now as he had to process completely what he had just done. He pulled his musket slowly from Emma's body and laid it on the ground beside them. Arthur then shamefully covered his face with a hand and began to sob. "WHY DAMN IT? WHY? IT'S NOT FAIR!" Arthur sputtered out angrily.

Alfred closed his eyes for a moment and gently laid the girl he loved on the ground for a moment. The American then placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You know why Arthur. What happened to you? I remember when you were great" Alfred said softly. He then removed his hand from England's shoulder and slowly stood to his feet. America then turned to his men and gave them a look that told them to calmly stand down.

The American then gently took Emma's body in his arms and lifted her up so that he could carry her away from this battlefield. No one as brave and as innocent as her deserved to be buried here. America then looked on at the many humans standing on both sides of the battlefield. "On this day we proclaim ourselves independent of Britain. On this day I proclaim myself as The United States of America" Alfred shouted.

Once he finished what he had to say, he earned the cheers or joy from his people. He had gotten what he so desperately wanted, but at a cost. It was then that Alfred learned

Death doesn't discriminate

between the sinners and the saints

it takes and it takes and it takes

and we keep living away

~ Hetalia ~

She awoke to a world of grey. A singular bench seated in the middle of nowhere. It seemed like the kind of place a homeless person would find themselves. Emma groaned as she slowly sits up. The first thing that she did was look down at her hands because she couldn't believe that she was waking up. It was like the musket had been a nightmare. When she saw her hands illuminating and somewhat transparent she found herself jumping back.

"Where am I?" She said softly to herself as she looked around where she was sitting. When she saw nothing, but greyness in either direction, she rubbed at her eyes.

,

When she refocused her vision, she saw a young woman with soft pink hair and aquamarine colored eyes. The woman wore all white and she had two large, white and pink wings protruding from her back. "W-who are you?" Emma asked jumping back away from the woman that she saw.

The woman showed a reassuring smile and then she procured a clipboard and pen out of thin air. "Fear not friend, I am Aiko the personification of love and to answer your earlier question, you are in the world between" The pink haired woman explained and then she scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"Um…Ok then I did die right? So, if I died then why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be in Heaven or Hell?" Emma asked raising a questioning eyebrow at Aiko.

"Correct, you did die friend. Sadly, in not a pretty way, I had to send my sister Bona down here to patch you up before I could meet with you. Can't have damaged souls, now can we? To answer your other question friend, it doesn't exactly work like that, especially not with someone like you." Aiko explained looking over Emma's glowing body one more time.

After Aiko scribbled something else down on her clipboard she looked up at Emma again and handed her the clipboard. "You see my dear Emma Doe you are part of a special group of humans. Now whether or not you see Alfred again is going to be up to you" Aiko said gesturing to the clipboard that Emma was now holding.

Emma instantly lit up again as she heard this. She would get a chance at seeing Alfred again and she felt her heart swell with happiness. "I-I can see him again? How?" Emma asked looking up from the clipboard at Aiko.

Aiko chuckled and nodded softly. "I knew I made the right choice with choosing you for Alfred. You're eager just like he is, aren't you? I came here to make a deal with you that will help you get that chance. Read a few of the statements on the clipboard that I just handed to you and then if you agree to the terms you may sign your name on the dotted line so that we may get started" Aiko informed Emma and then stood back a distance while the mortal girl read over the paperwork.

Emma began to read each of the lines carefully. She then saw one thing that made her question whether or not she should do this…

If you choose to become loyal to Elrien and take this chance at life then you will go back to earth as a different human being. There you will have only 100 years to find your nation and earn their love, faith, and trust.

Emma turned to look at Aiko and gave a nervous look to her. "H-how do I know that Alfred will remember me? Even worse…how do I know that he will even love me?"

Aiko walked back over and gently sat down beside her. She then gently rested a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Don't worry about that Emma, that will be my job. I'm the personification of love and love is never wrong. I promise you that I will assist you in every way possible, all you have to do is put your trust in me" Aiko said reassuringly and lightly patted Emma's shoulder.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and thought about the situation. Then she heard Alfred's sad and defeated pleas in her mind and then gave a small nod. "Alright Aiko, you have yourself a deal" Emma said and then she signed her name to her paper on the clipboard.

"Perfect! Let's get going then, we have a lot of things to do to complete your makeover before you can return to earth. Plus, you need to meet Lord Elrien! He's a gentle soul so you have no need to be nervous" Aiko said excitedly. She snapped her fingers and Emma saw her name change to a new name. Claire Kingston.

With the paper signed, a golden light surrounded Emma and then another surrounded Aiko. Within a blink of an eye the two disappeared into a new unknown world for Emma to explore.


End file.
